


Amelia

by iouhunter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amelia - Freeform, From a prompt, Murder, when petty revenge goes a little too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouhunter/pseuds/iouhunter
Summary: Prompt:"Children shouldn't play with guns.""Who said I was playing?"





	Amelia

"Children shouldn't play with guns," said the man. He acted tough, but Amelia knew he was bluffing. He was nervous; scared even. Trapped in an alley, gun aimed square at his head; who wouldn't be? Nothing is more surprising to a predator, than finding out it's the prey.

"Who said I was playing?" Amelia said, grinning as she pulled trigger. The man hit the ground with a thud. Blood covered the pavement inch by inch. She was used to the gun's recoil by now. 

Amelia went through the usual routine: taking out a small knife, ripping off the body's shirt, and cutting horrible markings into the flesh. 

This time, however, she did something new. Taking a vial out her pocket, she scattered its contents around the crime scene. Small white hairs; a clue.

Amelia smiled joyfully. 'That'll show Ms. Fen' she thought, wiping the bloodied knife on the discarded shirt. 'She'll never boss me around again.' 

Amelia skipped away. She knew she wouldn't be caught. After all, who'd suspect the nine-year-old?


End file.
